Super Mario Virtue
Main Article: here (Fantendo) ---- (Super Mario Darkness in PAL regions) is a game for the Nintendo Wii, it is largely considered to be the most mysterious and thrilling Mario game yet! Plot First Cutscene Sript Darkness is covering the kingdom, just like it said in the prophecy. Marlon, what can we do to stop it? Toad, I think Mario needs a few more helpers on this journey. According to the prophecy, there are six heroes that can stop the darkness, each with their own special powers. Mario, are you up for this? Mario shakes his head. Good, now does it say who the heroes are? Toad, it does not. It only says: The Pink Hero, The Gray Hero, The Purple Hero, The Red Hero, The Yellow Hero and The Green Hero. I'm guessing Mario is "The Red Hero" and his brother... ..Luigi? ..yes, is "The Green Hero". Who could the rest of the heroes be? Mario walks over to Marlon and examines the book, 6 silhouettes are shown, each with a small description. Mario shows Marlon. The Pink Hero: Cute and Smart, yet always captured. Sounds like the Princess, right Marlon? Right Toad, but there's more. The Grey Hero: Cunning and Fiery, but has a nice personality. Who is that? Cunning, means he's evil. And he uses fire. It could be the koopa king. OK...? Next? The Yellow Hero: Greedy and Strong, his Selfishness gets in his way. Mario snaps his fingers and takes a piece of paper off the desk beside them. He draws a W''' in yellow. Wario? Toad, you may be on to something. And with the Purple Hero: A follower, Tall and Slick. That could be Wario's brother. What's his name again? Weegee? No no! He's not Weegee, he's too scary. Isn't his name something like Waluigi? Toad, I think that's his name. Mario, go find your partners, so we can stop this terror. Mario nods and runs off. Heroes There is one group, one group of heroes coming to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Here, you will find their profile picture, name, their profile/bio and thier virtue. In the beta, there were three other heroes, all placed as NPCs later. In addition, all the characters also have Respect, Self Sacrifice, and Zeal as virtues. *Definitions: **Repect - Admiration for others. Treating people with due dignity. **Self Sacrifice - The giving up of one's own benefit, especially giving up one's life, for the good of others. **Zeal - Ardor. A feeling of strong eagerness. Tireless devotion. Virtues A virtue is given to a character, it being like a power. The definition of Virtue is: Power-Ups Returning Note: Each of the returning Power-Ups also have a "Super" form. *''Super Mushroom''- Super Mario Bros. *''Fire Flower'' - Super Mario Bros. *''Star'' - Super Mario Bros. *''Ice Flower'' - Super Mario Galaxy *''Raccoon Suit'' - Super Mario Bros. 3 *''Cape Feather'' - Super Mario World *''Frog Suit'' - Super Mario Bros. 3 *''Penguin Suit'' - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *''Rock Mushroom'' - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *''Cloud Flower'' - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *''Bee Mushroom'' - Super Mario Galaxy *''Boo Mushroom'' - Super Mario Galaxy *''Mega Mushroom'' - New Super Mario Bros. New *''Koopa Mushroom'' *''Magic Mushroom'' *''Bomb Flower'' *''Metal Flower'' *''Speed Shoes'' *''Ton Flower'' *''Orange Koopa Shell'' *''Liquid Mushroom'' Anti Power-Ups *''Ztar'' *''Poison Mushroom'' *''Phoenix Suit'' Special Every character has a unique power-up found in a blue box with a star on it. *''Bit Mushroom'' - Mario **The Bit Mushroom makes Mario, and everything else, 8-bit. The bit shroom will make coins appear, and all enemies will have to be stomped from now until Mario gets hit. The music also becomes 8-bit. *''Wind Flower'' - Luigi **Luigi becomes Wind Luigi and can control winds. *''Quick Suit'' - Princess Peach **Peach gains a suit that's like her sport suit, and will be more agile and quick, while wearing it. Instead of reverting to normal Peach when hit, she will revert to Bikini Peach (Small Peach). *''Skull Flower'' - Bowser **The Skull Flower gives Bowser the ability to breath 8 fireballs (unlike the usual 1 at a time) and can walk faster. The appearence that Bowser gains is based on his '''Super Mario World artwork. *''Bomb Flower'' - Wario **The Bomb Flower will give Wario the ability to throw bob-ombs, which have a 75% chance to leave a coin behind when detonated. The other 15% chance will be a Poison Mushroom. *''Oil Mushroom'' - Waluigi **The Oil Mushroom will make Waluigi turn into Slick Waluigi. Waluigi will now be able to fit in gaps, previously unable for him to enter. Waluigi is now faster, and has a 25% chance of falling while running. Game Editions Like many newer games, Super Mario Virtue has three versions you can buy, each with different features included in the game. *Regular Edition - $60.00 - The regular edition of the game, includes no extras. *Dusk Edition - $85.00 - This edition includes a book of concept art, and a bonus disk including trailers, and beta elements, and the beta. *Darkness Edition - $110.00 - Includes four new areas (therefore more levels), 8 new minigames, a code for the game: for new skins, playable characters and a new character for the game Nintendo K, along with everything included with the Dusk Edition. Areas *''Princess Peach's Castle'' **Becomes the HUB level after the first mission *''Toad Town'' **Home to the tutorial level *''Dimentio's Castle'' *''?'s Castle'' **Becomes HUB level after the mission "Dark skies, no hearts.." *''Sarasaland'' *''Comet Observatory'' *''Mushroom Kingdom Sewers'' *''"World 1"'' *''Hyrule'' (The Legend of Zelda) **Appears only in the Darkness Edition of the game. *''Samus' Ship'' (Metroid) **Appears only in the Darkness Edition of the game. *''Dream Land'' (Kirby) **Appears only in the Darkness Edition of the game. *''Town'' (Animal Crossing) **Appears only in the Darkness Edition of the game. Minigames *Shroob Harvest **''Harvest all the shroobs before time runs out'' *Luma Racing **''Race the other lumas through every hoops that are appearing around the Comet Observatory'' *World 1 Speed-through **''See how fast you can complete the level "World 1"'' *Mario Quiz **''Play in a quiz show about the Super Mario series'' *Goomba Stompin' **''See how many goombas you can stomp in 2 minutes'' *Bob-Omb Blast **''Pound the button to see how many bom-ombs you can blow up'' Darkness Edition Exclusives *Goat Hoarding (The Legend of Zelda) **''As Link, you must ride your trusty steed Epona, and try to get all the Ordon Goats into the barn'' *Escape (Metroid) **''Based on the end of the original Metroid, play as Samus and get out of Mother Brain's fortress'' *Dumpling Master (The Legend of Starfy) **''The exact game from The Legend of Starfy'' *Pluck the Pikmin! (Pikmin) **''The Onions have dropped over a ton of seeds, you need to pluck them all before two minutes are up!'' *Ghost Hunting! **''As Luigi, you have to use Professor E. Gadd's Poltergust 3000 to suck up all the ghosts before they reach Peach's Castle!'' *Guess that type! (Pokemon) **''Play in a game show-type scenerio where you have to guess the type (or types) that the Pokemon is'' *Race to the Finish! (Super Smash Bros.) **''Race to the Finish in the same scenerio as in SSBM and SSB. Find your way out, while still battling the Fighting Alloy Team from Brawl'' Beta Elements See /Beta Elements Gallery Logos & Promos MarioVirtueTitle.png|The first logo MarioVirtueHeroes.png|''The heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom'' VirtuePromo.png|The promo poster MarioVirtueBox.png|North American Boxart MarioVirtueBox2.png|PAL Boxart Character Art MarioVirtue.png|Mario PeachVirtue.png|Peach RosalinaVirtue.png|Rosalina BowserVirtue.png|Bowser Dimentio3DbyHalf.png|Dimentio (Credit to Hybrid Co.) ShadowMarioVirtue.png|"Nega" Shadow Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games